


I'm Gonna Give You Some Terrible Thrills

by The_Art_of_Suicide



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:12:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Art_of_Suicide/pseuds/The_Art_of_Suicide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank gets his Rocky Horror cherry popped!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I would like, if I may, to take you on a strange journey

“Here take this” 

Frank flails awkwardly as Mikey throws a bright red feathery thing at him. “Err… what exactly is this thing?” Frank asks nervously, staring down at it. 

“It’s a feather boa, you wear it around your neck” Mikey says distractedly as he pushes past Frank to get access to the hallway mirror. 

Frank looks up to stare dumbly at Mikey and is taken aback when he sees what the younger teen is wearing. Mikey is wearing a tiny French maid style dress that barely covers his ass, revealing a tiny pair of red lace panties. Frank gapes open mouthed at Mikey who is casually leaning over, his attention focused on his reflection in the mirror as he applies dark eye makeup. 

Frank blushes scarlet when Mikey looks up and catches him staring. Mikey smirks and goes back to his makeup “Gee will be down in a minuet, he doesn't like anyone to see him before he’s ready” he tells Frank absentmindedly. 

“Oh… um we’re just going to see a movie, I told him he doesn't have to get dressed up or anything” Frank says, carefully avoiding looking anywhere but at the scantily clad kid before him. 

“He never told you what movie we are going to see, did he?” Mikey laughs. 

Frank looks back at Mikey, confused. “Well he said we were going to see some horror movie. What do you mean by ‘we’? Are you coming with us?” 

“Yes I am, and we are going to see The Rocky Horror Picture Show” 

“Yeah I know… hold on, so have you seen it? Is it good? What is it about” Frank asks, feeling half guilty as he sneakily eyes up Mikey’s foot wear. Mikey has on a pair of thigh high PVC high heel boots which cling snugly to his long skinny legs, and as Mikey steps away from the mirror to strut past Frank to his makeup bag at the bottom of the stairs, Frank can’t tear his eyes away from the swing of Mikey’s hips, nor his almost completely exposed ass as he bends over to pick up the makeup bag. 

“See something you like Frankie?” Mikey asks slyly as he straightens up, ever so slowly uncurving his spine, dragging the small tube of lipstick in his hand, up his PVC clad leg and enjoying the attention he is getting off his big brothers boyfriend as he teases the poor guy. 

“So you’re a virgin huh?” Mikey asks, trying and failing to hide his delight, earning an indignant no in response, to which he rolls his eyes before going back to his makeup. “A Rocky Horror virgin, Frank.” Mikey explains once he finishes applying his bright red lipstick, he blots his lips on the back of his hand and turns to give Frank a sultry gaze, over his shoulder. 

Frank blushes again, making Mikey’s sinful look turn into an almost evil smirk. Frank gulps and takes half a step back before Mikey turns on his heel and strides confidently over to him, backing him against the front door. Mikey give a breathy laugh and braces his forearms against the door frame either side of Franks head, he raises a leg and wraps it round one of Franks, pressing their hips together, effectively trapping Frank with his slim framed body. 

“M-m-mikey what..?” Franks confused stutter is cut off by Mikey leaning in and crashing their lips together. Frank lets out a muffled sound of protest and Mikey laughs at him, still forcing his kiss on a now very flustered Frank whom Mikey then tugs the red feather boa out of his limp hand. Mikey pulls back and slowly wraps the feather boa around Frank’s neck, his long fingers tracing Frank’s skin as he maintains fixed, tempting, eye contact. 

“Mikey I don’t remember you asking me permission to touch what belongs to me” Gerard’s sharp tone rings out from the top of the stairs making Mikey gasp and almost trip over his feet as he backs away from Frank and turns toward his brothers voice. 

Gerard slowly makes his way down stairs, running his hand down the banister, taking each step at a time, an intense stare fixed on his little brother who is blushing furiously as he looks back at Gerard with pleading eyes. 

Frank stays frozen to the spot as he follows Gerard with wide eyes. He had jumped at Gerard’s icy tone as he had scolded his brother, confused and a little taken aback by what Gerard had actually said. He waited nervously as Gerard made his entrance and was taken completely by shock at what his boyfriend, of two months, was actually wearing. 

Gerard was wearing a black under bust corset cinched tightly at the waist, enhancing his already, girlish hips and drawing Frank’s eyes to the flash of skin peeking between the tight lacing at the front. Gerard has on a pair of figure hugging black leather hot pants which leave very little to the imagination. Gerard has a pair of fishnet tights adorning his smooth pale legs ended with a pair of killer red stilettos. 

Frank takes in his boyfriend’s appearance greedily, still a little weirded out and utterly confused, but who can resist such a perfect specimen of man hood… even dressed like a woman. Gerard has his black hair straightened and teased. Gerard’s makeup is dark and dramatic, and he looks fucking hot as hell. 

Gerard ignores Frank in favor of stalking over to his brother and crowding up into his space. Gerard leans in to breath hotly against Mikey’s ear, nipping at the lobe, Mikey whines and mutters out a quiet beg for forgiveness.

“You know better baby.” Gerard hisses. He kisses his way down to Mikey’s neck and bites it sharply. Mikey gasps and clenches his fists at his sides, resisting the urge to reach out and touch Gerard. 

Frank watches the brother’s display in horror. He can’t hear what is being said but he sure as hell can see and what he is seeing is not normal brotherly behaviour. What the actual fuck is going on here, he was expecting a shouting match or a fist fight but not, this. 

Gerard looked up at Frank, his eyes narrowed and challenging, he presses a quick kiss to the reddening flesh there. Mikey senses the tension in the room and instinctively drops to his knees, head down, looking at Gerard’s feet.

Frank realizes that this Gerard’s way of coming out to him, his way of revealing a very intimate secret part of himself and his way of deciding whether Frank is really worth it. 

Frank thinks back over the last two months and of all the times he had seen the Way brothers together. Gerard and Mikey had always seemed a little overly close for brother’s, and now somehow it just doesn’t feel as wrong as it should, it’s Gerard and Mikey it’s just them and if that’s what works for them then who is Frank to judge. Frank looks back over the past two months of his and Gerard’s relationship. This honestly is best relationship he has ever been in and he doesn’t want to lose Gerard or his friendship with Mikey. 

Frank takes a deep breath before carefully making eye contact with Gerard; he nods and gives a small smile of acceptance. Gerard is left temporarily stunned, but quickly recovers and smirks at Frank, his eyes glinting. 

“Mikey, if you’re a good boy tonight and play nicely, we can both share my toy” Gerard says, his tone mocking, eyes still locked on Franks, who promptly blushes and looks down at his feet. 

Gerard laughs and backs up away from his kneeling brother, putting his hands on his hips he looks over at Frank “So Frankie, you ready to go babe?” Gerard asks, raising an eyebrow at him. 

“Um s-s-sure Gee… You look insanely good by the way” Frank replies quickly, biting his lip as he takes a moment to appreciate Gerard’s outfit. 

“Awesome! You’re overdressed but since you’re a virgin I’ll let you away with it… this time.” Gerard says cheerfully. Frank relaxes somewhat and walks over to his boyfriend before pulling him into a tight hug, Gerard hugs him back. “Mikey you can stand now” Gerard orders. 

Mikey does as he is told and Gerard smiles fondly at him. “Frank? Be a doll, and go grab Mikey’s red lipstick for me please?” 

Frank rolls his eyes, knowing what Gerard’s intentions must be, but goes and gets the lipstick anyway. Gerard smiles sweetly and takes it from him; Frank stays still and lets Gerard apply the lipstick. What Frank is not expecting is for Mikey to come up behind him and grab his arms, restraining him. Gerard grins at Mikey as Frank tries to pull away. 

“Hush, hold still, I’m nearly done” Gerard laughs. Frank shoots him a confused look but stops struggling. Mikey carefully maintains a poker face and avoids making eye contact with Gerard, this had been part of the plan and they both knew how humiliating this was going to be for Frank later. 

Gerard uses the red lipstick to draw a great big letter ‘V’ in the middle of Frank’s forehead and then presses his own, black lipsticked kiss over it, and pulls back grinning playfully. “Right, let’s get going then!” 

***

Gerard and Mikey both fussed about, zipping up their hand bags, pulling on coats and checking for keys before chivvying Frank out the front door. Frank watched in mild amusement as the brothers walked ahead of him, arm in arm, helping each other across the grassy lawn in their high heels. 

Frank helps Mikey climb into the front passenger seat, holding his hand while he steps in and, blushing when the younger boys skirt rides up, flashing his lace panties. Frank then helps Gerard into the driver’s seat, he can’t help but admire the way Gerard’s shorts, cling to the curve of his ass, as Gerard carefully steps into the car, with the assistance of Franks hand to keep him steady on the gravely drive way.

Once Frank had slide into the back seat of Gerard’s car and belted up, Mikey turns on the tape deck, blasting The Misfits full blast while Gerard pulls out the drive way. Mikey and Frank sing along to each song as it comes on while Gerard just nods along. They are almost at the cinema when Gerard speaks for the first time since leaving the house. 

“Frank, take your cock out for me” 

Frank falls silent and gapes at the back of Gerard’s head. Mikey also falls silent and watches Frank’s reaction through the rear view mirror. 

“W-w-what?” Frank stutters, eyes wide and confused. 

“You heard me, go on, take your cock out” Gerard replies simply. 

Frank doesn't know what compels him to do it, but he does as he is told and undoes the zip of his tight skinny jeans and pulls his cock out of his superman boxers. Frank blushes when he catches Mikey’s eye in the rear view mirror. 

“Get yourself off, but go slow, there is something I want you to do for me” Frank had admittedly been half hard since he had first seen what Mikey had been wearing, and had been talking down an erection ever since. Although Frank is startled by Gerard’s request he still wraps a tattooed hand around his cock, slowly stroking himself to full hardness. 

“Good boy” Frank blushes at Gerard’s praise and decides to put on a bit of a show for Mikey who is still watching him intently though the mirror. Frank rubs his thumb over the slit of his cock, smearing precum, which he uses to lubricate the slide of his hand as he jacks off. 

Mikey’s breath catches in his throat as he watches Frank increase the speed of his strokes, flicking his wrist at the head and pushing his hips into his tightening grasp. Mikey bites his lip as he watches Franks face, contorted in sheer pleasure as he gets himself off, mouth open and panting, eyes half shut. Mikey own dick starts to harden, as Frank gets more into it thumbing the head of his cock, and reaching under his shirt to pinch at his nipples. 

Gerard listens as Franks soft moans and pants turn more desperate and as he pulls to a stop at the a red light he looks up into the rear view mirror to watch Frank thrusting his hips up into his hand, biting his lip, head thrown back in pleasure, apparently forgetting that he is alone and oblivious that he is being watched. 

“Stop” Gerard commands. 

Frank whimpers and forces himself to stop, looking at Gerard though blown pupils, his lips swollen. Gerard smirks at Franks pleading face; he turns and gives Mikey a look, before turning back to the wheel as the lights turn green. Mikey takes the look as the signal he had been waiting for and reaches into the glove compartment.

Frank has the work to control his breathing, and resist the urge to touch his painfully hard cock. Mikey twists in his seat to face Frank, he gives Frank a sleazy half smirk and hands him a folded red tartan mini skirt and a black leather cock ring. Frank takes them with trembling hands and turns an even deeper shade of scarlet at the look he is getting off Mikey. 

“Go on babe, put them on for me like a good boy” Gerard instructs, fighting to keep a straight face as Mikey turns back in his seat, also trying not to laugh at the poor guy in the back seat of his brothers car. 

Frank is completely clueless as to why he is just following Gerard’s orders, the rebel inside him wants to resist and to tell him to fuck off but the rest of him want to do a s Gerard asks, he wants to be praised and please Gerard. Frank feels stupid as he wrestles off his skinny jeans, almost kicking Mikey in the back off the head as he does so. Once the damn jeans are off and lying crumpled on the floor of the car, he pulls the skirt over his legs and up over his hips, zipping it in place and smoothing down the pleats. 

“Mmm I can’t wait to see you baby, I bet you look so good right now, see aren’t you glad I asked you to shave your legs to other day?” Gerard scowls at Frank’s mumbled response and turns round in his seat to glare at him. “Your answer is, yes sir, agreed?” He smiles at Frank’s stuttered response and turns back round. “We are nearly there Frank, you had better have that cock ring on before I stop the car” Gerard says lightly. 

Mikey had been trying to keep himself under control, which was hard after seeing Frank, slumped back like that, hot and desperate, submitting to Gerard obediently. Mikey was now painfully hard and blushing furiously as he tried to hide it under his hands. 

Frank has never used a cock ring and stares at the strip of material in confusion, he doesn't want to disappoint Gerard, but he also doesn't want to embarrass himself by asking for help. Frank tries to tie the leather round under the head of his cock and goes to tuck himself back in when he is stopped by a cold hand wrapping its self tightly around his wrist. 

Mikey had been watching Frank in the mirror, half amused at Frank’s confusion and half worried for him if he upset Gerard. He knew Gerard would be annoyed that he would have to punish Frank so early on into this new relationship dynamic. Mikey takes pity on Frank and turns back in his seat, he gently grabs hold of Franks wrist and pulls his hand off of his dick. Mikey pulls off the cock ring and gives Frank a couple of quick strokes before placing the cock ring in the right place and strapping it tight, earning a sharp gasp from Frank. 

Gerard was distracted momentarily from his driving by Mikey bending over between their two seats, ass in the air, red panties exposed, if he wasn't driving he would be tempted to smack Mikey’s ass and make him squeal. When Mikey reseats himself, he sees Frank tucking himself back into his boxers and flattening down the pleats of the mini skirt, in the rear view mirror. 

***

When Gerard pulls up in the parking lot behind the cinema, Mikey is first out the car, he sets off ahead of the other two, hips swaying. Frank and Gerard both climb out and follow after Mikey, holding hands, Frank keeping close to Gerard’s side. 

As they round the corner and draw nearer the cinema they see Mikey mingling in a large group of people all dressed in various strange outfits. Frank stares in shock at a fifty something year old man wearing a corset, thongs and highs heels, wrinkly skin hanging out unattractively. A girl in a glittery gold top hat and striped short shorts catches his eye and she grins at him before starting to laugh. Frowning, Frank tightens his grip on Gerard’s hand as he stares at the people surrounding him, people of all ages wearing corsets and fishnets, some in tiny gold hot pants, some, like Mikey in different French maid dresses. 

Frank jumps when some girl, wearing a pair of striped blue pajamas and Micky Mouse ears, turns and points at him, shouting at the top of her lungs “Virgin!” From there it’s a minuet of complete chaos as every person standing in the group, do the same. 

“Virgin! Virgin! Virgin!” Everybody chants at Frank who is frozen to the spot in horror. Gerard laughs from beside him and gives Franks hand a gentle squeeze. Mikey, makes his way over to them, grinning broadly at Franks expression as the group calms down and goes back to their conversation. 

“C’mon lets go inside, the show starts in about ten minutes” Mikey says, checking his watch. Gerard grins in excitement and turns to drag Frank ahead. Mikey takes Franks other hand as they all troop inside.


	2. I could show you my favorite... obsession

The walk to the cinema is nothing short of humiliating for Frank who is agonizingly aware of the cock ring he is wearing and feels hypersensitive to every movement he makes as he walks alongside the Way brothers. Gerard and Mikey seem to feel the dire need to touch his waist and his grab his ass. They take it in turns to lean in and press hot wet kisses to Franks neck, brushing their hands over his erection driving him crazy. Frank cringes, at the constant sleazy catcalls and shouts of ‘virgin’, that follow him. 

Gerard goes to buy the show tickets, leaving Mikey and Frank in charge of buying what he calls 'prop bags'. Mikey waves away Franks money as he is handed, three paper bags, from the guy at the food counter. 

"Err what is a prop bag…? And why do we need it?" Frank asks, as he and Mikey make their way back over to Gerard who is chatting away to the ticket girl. The girl smirks at Frank over Gerard's shoulder, Frank blushes and turns away from her, pulling up his hood.

"You’ll see" Mikey replies, tucking the prop bags into his hand bag. Mikey narrows his eyes as Gerard thanks the ticket girls and offers her a cheeky wink. The girl giggles and reaches forward to put her hand on Gerard’s, slipping a piece of paper between his fingers. Mikey pushes up next to Gerard and kisses his cheek before pointedly grabbing his hand. The bit of paper to falls to the floor as Mikey pulls Gerard away from the ticket booth, with a nasty sneer aimed at the girl who watches with raised eyebrows. Frank nervously trails behind the two brothers.

Once inside the mercifully empty cinema hall, Mikey throws himself at Gerard. He crashes his lips against his brothers in a heated, possessive kiss. The kiss borders on pure violence as Mikey bites viciously at his brother’s bottom lip, pulling his hair, earning his a soft groan in response. Gerard kisses Mikey back, forcing his tongue into his little brothers mouth, fighting for dominance. 

Gerard pulls away from Mikey and laughs when his brother makes a soft noise of disapproval. Gerard would have been tempted to punish Mikey for his lack of control and for his forgetting his place in their relationship. As Gerard takes in his brothers blown pupils and spit slick swollen lips he decides that he is more amused than anything, especially by Mikey’s random burst of jealousy. 

Frank shies away from the brother’s passionate display of affection; he clenches his fists into the rough materiel of his skirt in an effort not to touch his aching cock. All three boys jump when the door to the hall swing open and a big group of Rocky fans flock in all laughing and chatting away together. 

Gerard and Mikey casually draw apart from one another, engaging in fleeting conversation as the group pass them by, some greeting the brothers as they head to their seats. Frank turns to join Gerard and Mikey’s conversation when he is suddenly grabbed by several pairs of hands and finds himself being pulled into a massive group hug. 

“Aww, look at the ickle virgin!” A man in a black satin nightdress, crows gleefully. Frank blushes and ends up letting himself be manhandled by the enthusiastic group. 

“We’ll be cheering for you tonight virgin” A woman’s voice yells, slapping Frank on the back. Frank tries to pull free from the arms wrapped around him, while he eyes the mass of people, desperately searching for his boyfriend. 

Gerard and Mikey had been carefully watching the group surrounding Frank, making sure that their affection for the fresh meat doesn't go too far. When a girl in PVC joins the group and pulls down Frank’s hood Gerard and Mikey push their way through the growing crowd and each take hold one of Frank’s hands before heading towards their seats. 

Cringing as he takes his seat in the back row of the dimly lit cinema, Frank is painfully aware of his erection, and is so desperate to cum he can barely concentrate. While Frank had been jostled by the, overly affectionate, crowd his dick he been accidentally rubbed and grazed driving him to distraction, knowing by now that with the cock ring on he can’t cum. Frank misses the identical, knowing smirks, on both Gerard and Mikey’s faces as they take a seat on either side of him. 

“So Frankie, what do you thing so far?” Mikey ask, laying a cold hand over the sensitive skin of Franks exposed thighs. Frank whimpers as Gerard's hands immediately join his brothers, he trails a finger up Frank's leg to play with the hem of his skirt. 

“Answer him” Gerard orders, slipping his hand under Franks skirt as he leans in to breathe hotly into his, trembling boyfriend’s, ear. 

“I-I-I don’t know, it’s not started yet” Frank mutters distractedly as Mikey’s handalso slips under the tartan skirt. Mikey tuts at Frank, palming Franks balls through his boxers while Gerard thumbs at the head of his boyfriends cock. 

Mikey’s response of “Rocky starts from the minuet you start to get… undressed”, is drowned out by the ringing sound of microphone feedback coming from the makeshift stage at the front of the cinema hall. 

 

*** 

 

“Shut the fuck up!” A man dressed in a corset and stilettos, holding the offending microphone, shouts to the room at large. The members of the audience respond with loud cheers, stamping their feet and laughing. The man struts to center stage, and behind him the cinema screen lights up; the words ‘The Rocky Horror Picture Show’ are splashed across the screen in dripping, red writing. 

The man shouts down the audiences renewed applause before continuing. “Good evening ladies and gentlemen, welcome to The Rocky Horror Picture show!” He shouts, to great applause. “For those of you who don’t know, my name is Jamie and I am the production manager for our fabulous shadow cast ‘Dr. Scott’s Extra Forks’. Myself and the cast are here every Saturday at midnight ” The crowd, including both Mikey and Gerard, scream and cheer. 

Frank alternates between stares dumbly at the Jamie and at staring fearfully at his fellow audience members. 

“So first things first, we have some rules that everybody has to fucking pay attention to” Jamie shouts over a chorus of boos from the audience. “I know, I know, but it’s not us it’s these bloody bastards who run this cinema. They don’t want sued!” Jamie yells over, yet more boos, interjected with cheeky catcalls and jeers which only earns another “Shut up!” from him in response. 

Frank goes into a kind of, horrified daze, as Jamie rattles off about not throwing rice directly at the actors and respecting that they are in a public building so nudity is out of the question. Gerard and Mikey join in with the boos and jeers of the crowd as Jamie talks and when he gets to the warning he would like to give to first timers they both turn to smirk at Frank. 

“If you are at all offended by strong language adult humor, revealing clothing cross dressing or Rock ‘n fuckin’ Roll. And have any aversions to sex scenes off a humorous nature, murder, mild nudity, cannibalism or incest…” (Gerard and Mikey’s cheer is lost amongst those of the rest of the audience) Jamie is joined on stage by two women dressed similar to him, all three of them shout into the microphone at once “FUCK OFF!!!” The audience gets to their feet for their loudest cheer yet, clapping furiously. Frank and a few others remain in their seat blinking in shock. 

As the applause dies down Jamie speaks up again. “Right, can everybody just be standing on their feet for a moment please” Frank is pulled up out of his seat by Gerard and Mikey who both grin wickedly at him. 

“If you have ever been to see one of our shows then please sit down,” at Jamie’s command Gerard Mikey and at least three quarters of the audience sit back down. Frank bites his lip nervously when Jamie tells everyone who has seen another cast perform the show, in a cinema, to also sit down. Only Frank and about eight others are left standing. The crowd ‘oooh’s’ in delight. 

“So, these people have never been to see The Rocky Horror Picture Show before!” The crowd boos in disapproval. Jamie cuts them off “We Rocky fans have a special name for this type! What type!?”. 

“Virgins!” Roar the seated audience in unison. They point at the standing few, who are all blushing in embarrassment. “Virgin! Virgin! virgin!” chant the audience, egged on by Jamie and his assistants. The virgins cringe, some trying to sit back down only to be pushed back to their feet, by someone or another. 

Frank hides his face in his hands but makes no move to sit back down; he looks up in horror at Jamie’s next announcement which is met with hearty approval from the Rocky fans. “We’re gonna pop your cherries tonight virgins! Now get your asses up here for something we like to call virgin sacrifice!” 

Gerard and Mikey jump to their feet, and like many others in the packed cinema hall, grab their companion, and frog march them to the stage. Frank lets himself be led to his doom, without a fuss. The virgins are lined up on stage by Jamie’s assistants, and then left to be shouted at by the crowd for a few moments more before Jamie tells them to pipe down. “If you are under the age of 18 kindly fuck off and get back to your seat” A group of four girls in short skirts and high heels race back to their seats at Jamie’s stern command. Shouts of “jailbait” are echoed around the room. The girls blush crimson when a drunk, male voice shouts over the combined chants of “jailbait” and “virgin”. “Hey girls call me when you’re eighteen!”. Mikey rests a restraining arm around his brother’s waist when Gerard bristles at the sleazebags comment. Frank watches on helplessly as Gerard and Mikey head back to their seats. 

Jamie shouts, yet again, over the crowd’s incessant jeering babble. “Right shut it you lot! We have six virgins we want to get sacrificed before we move on with the show!” one more swift cheer from the audience and they fall silent. “So here we have our three male and three female virgins, these men are all assholes and these women are all sluts. Agreed?” Jamie announces to general cry and laughter from everyone. 

“Who wants to be our demonstration pair?”. As expected the row of virgins all shrink back from Jamie, shaking their heads. Everybody laughs when Jamie marches over to a girl at the end of the line; he takes her hand in his and pulls her to the front of the stage. “Our first volunteer!” he announces. The girl hides her face in her hands and when she is asked to tell everybody her name, she whispers into Jamie’s ear. “This is Emily” Jamie shouts 

“Virgin!” the audience cries amidst claps and cheers.

Jamie grins at Emily as he says, “And Emily is going to demonstrate for us with…” 

“Pick the midget in the skirt!” Gerard hollers from the back row, to further cheers and applause, 

One of Jamie’s assistants stalks over to Frank and offers him her hand. Frank is scarlet in the face and close to crying when he is pulled out front next to Emily. Jamie holds the microphone to Frank’s lips while making no effort to hide the fact that he is checking the teen out. 

“Hey, I’m Frank” Frank mutters in embarrassment. 

“Before we start, can you both tell me your dads name please?” 

“Anthony” Frank says, confused. 

“Sean” Emily mutters into the mic.

“Okay So Frank and Emily… here’s what you’re going to do… Frank if you could please arrange yourself and Emily into your favorite sex position, then we can get started” Jamie states, smirking as the audience claps and shout out suggestions. 

Frank stares at Jamie as Emily gasps and looks from Jamie to Frank and back again. With the roar of the crowd and an encouraging nod from Jamie, Frank turns to Emily, he whispers in her ear, asking her to get on her knees. The theater goers scream their approval. Frank takes a deep breath before making his next move; Frank shocks everyone by getting onto his hands and knees in front of Emily. 

“Fuck yeah baby!” Gerard shouts from the back, breaking the stunned silence and making everybody laugh and wolf whistle at Frank who hides behind his long dark hair. 

“So Frankie, you like it doggy style huh? Well with that skirt… who wouldn't mistake you for a bitch?” Jamie comments cheekily, to yet more wolf whistles. “Now here is what I want you both to do. You both have to fake an orgasm… screaming your dads name” 

Frank and Emily both stare up at Jamie in shock, as loud shouts of laughter erupt round the hall. 

“Get it over and done with and I will let you sit out the second part of the demonstration” Jamie says, smiling down at them. 

Frank closes his eyes, and picturing Gerard, he starts to moan “Ah-ah-ah, oh Anthony!”. Frank shuts out the laughter ringing around the room as he increases the volume of his exceedingly obnoxious, overdone moans. “Fuck… right there… uh-uh! Oh god” 

Emily follows Franks lead; she puts her hands on Franks hips and moans into the microphone held to her mouth by one of Jamie’s assistants. “Mmm Shaun… fuck me daddy! Ah-ah-ahhh!” 

Neither Emily or Frank know how long they have to do this for and only get more embarrassed at the shouts and intense stares from the audience. It isn't until Jamie counts them down ten seconds that both Emily and Frank finally get to fake their climax… with their high screams turning to low groans and gasps of ‘Oh Anthony!’ and ‘Yessss… Shaun!’. 

Frank and Emily are allowed to get to their feet and are given a big round of applause. Jamie thanks them both while handing them both a little foil packed, cheap range condom. Frank walks back to his seat, cheeks aflame as the next pair of virgins are brought forward. 

Mikey grins at Frank when he reaches them. Gerard pulls Frank down onto his lap and gives him a big kiss. Frank kisses Gerard back and glows with pride when Gerard tells how proud he is. When Frank gets back into his seat Mikey leans in to give him a sweet kiss on the lips before whispering “so you like to be on your hands and knees huh?”. Frank blushs, yet again.

Frank joins in with the audiences responses to the rest of the virgin sacrifice ritual, crossing his legs tightly, trying to ignore his discomfort at still being hard after all this time. Once everyone has been sent back to their seats Jamie calls their attention one last time. 

 

*** 

 

“Give me an ‘R’” 

“R” everybody shouts back. 

“Give me an ‘O’” 

“O” 

“Give me a ‘C’”

“C’” 

“Give me a ‘K’”

“K” 

“Give me a ‘Y’”

“Y” 

“What does that spell!?” Jamie yells to the crowd.

“Rocky!” They respond. 

“Rocky Horror! Rocky Horror! Rocky Horror!” Everybody chants as Jamie departs from the stage and a giant pair of red lips appears on the cinema screen. A girl in a short pink dress steps onto the stage below the screen and starts to dance, slow and seductive, exaggerating her movements. 

Frank stares, bewildered as every person in the audience screams and claps in approval before the lips start singing. Gerard shoves one of the prop bags into Frank’s hands as he concentrates on the screen, singing along. 

“Michael Rennie, was ill the day the earth stood still, but he told us where we stand” the lips sing.

“On our feet” the majority of the audience respond in unison. 

Frank watches the lips sing in pure amusement as the audience members, including Gerard and Mikey, shout various raunchy responses to the lyrics sung by the lips. Everybody sings along to the chorus and Frank just sits there wishing that he could join in. 

“Science Fiction- Double feature, Dr. X will build a creature. See androids fighting Brad and Janet. Anne Francis stars in Forbidden Planet. Oh, oh, oh… oh… at the late night double feature picture show”

As the lips fade from the screen to be replaced by a church everybody claps and cheers again, throwing handfuls of dry rice into the air. Frank is a bit slow off the mark and throws it two minutes after every ones else, once he manages to undo the little baggie he finds in his prop bag. Frank giggles at some of the rather rude comments shouted by the audience when two male characters talk onscreen.

Onscreen the character named Brad is talking to his girlfriend Janet, at the same time as an actor on stage does the same on screen, everything the actors do is perfectly timed with what is happening on screen.

“Hey Janet”

“Yes Brad?” Janet simpers. 

“I got something to say” 

Frank laughs when Mikey shouts out “Say it asshole!” 

“Uh huh?” 

“I really liked the… skillful way you beat the other girls” 

Gerard Mikey and a great number of fellow audience members cut in “With whips and chains!” 

Everybody else laughs over Brads “To the brides bouquet” before he bursts into song. Frank even manages to join in a bit when everybody shouts out ‘Janet’ Janet’ in time with Brad on screen. 

“Damn it Janet I love you!” 

Frank claps along with everyone else as the Brad and Janet both on screen and on stage kiss. 

“Where’s your fucking neck!” Gerard and a few other shout as the narrator/ criminologist appears onscreen. 

“I would like, if I may, to take you on a strange journey” The guy says. 

“How strange was it!?” A girl’s voice yells from the front. 

“So strange they made a movie of it!” someone responds. 

Mikey fights to keep his face straight, and avoids looking at Frank who is shaking with laughter as people continue to cut in with cheeky remarks as the narrator speaks. Frank doubles over in a fit of the giggle at Gerard who shouts “Describe your balls!?” 

The criminologist/ narrator onscreen says “Heavy, black and pendulous” before carrying on, oblivious to the mocking of his audience. Frank, although painfully hard and itching to take off the cock ring, he is really enjoying the Rocky Horror Picture Show so far.


	3. I see you shiver with antici.........(SAY IT)...........pation!

“You’re lucky, he’s lucky, I’m lucky, we’re all lucky!” 

“The bannisters lucky!” shout the audience members in response to a woman, in a French maids outfit, who had just slid down a very lucky bannister. 

Throughout the last song ‘Over at the Frankenstein’s Place’ everybody had held a sheet of newspaper over their head, while onscreen Brad and Janet walked through the rain. Some people in the audience had brought water guns which they stood up and fired at their seated fellows, who squealed, ducking for cover. Throughout the chorus of the song a majority of the audience held up lighters and torches, waving them back and forth. 

Frank is still folding up his bit of newspaper and putting it back in his prop bag when Gerard’s next shout out makes him almost jump out his seat. 

On screen the balding hunchback, who had answered the door, says “You’ve arrived on a rather special night, it’s one of the masters affairs.” 

Gerard’s shout of “Which one!?” is followed by appreciative laughter from the other audience members, along with a high five from Mikey, who grins at him. 

The music to the next song starts up and the hunch back stagers over to the grandfather clock which is chiming. As he opens the door to the clock several women from the crowd shout out “Where’s your mother Riff?” 

Frank laughs when he sees the skeleton, propped up inside of the clock pendulum chamber. 

“It’s astounding, time is fleeting. Madness takes its toll.” 

When the maid and hunchback join hands and run through a set of double doors. They enter into a large ballroom full of people in party hats, every audience member jumps to their feet. Mikey and Gerard each grab one of Frank’s elbows and together they drag him up out his seat causing his prop bag to fall to the floor. 

“It’s just a jump to the left” 

As one, everybody does so. 

“And a step to the right” 

The majority of the audience take one big step to their right, and then three inward taps with their left foot. 

“Put your hands on your hips” 

Frank copies the mass of people in front of him, swinging their arms up round through the air to land on their hips. 

“Bring your knees in tight” 

Mikey snaps his awkward knees together, in time with the others. 

“But it’s the pelvic thrust” 

Gerard giggles as he thrusts his girls hips forward sharply, three times. 

“That really drives you insaaaaaaane” 

Frank has to laugh at the criminologist, who is up dancing on his desk while Riff Raff and Magenta dance alongside people of all shapes and sizes, accompanied by a tap dancing lady, in a gold sequined top hat and tail coat. Meanwhile Brad and Janet stand to the side looking shocked and awkward. 

“Let’s do the Time Warp again!” 

The dancers on stage and screen all fall to the floor and the audience members return to their seats, clapping enthusiastically. 

 

*** 

 

Everybody in the the theatre screams in delight when Frank N Furter throws off his black cape and pulls that signature smirk. Gerard and Mikey both turn to their Frankie, and start laughing when they see his slack jawed, first impression. 

“I’m just a Sweet Transvestite from Transsexual Transylvania” 

The Brad and Janet on screen look just as dumbfounded as Frank, while the seriously attractive man struts around wearing a corset and stockings. 

“I see you shiver with antici………..” 

The pause in the transvestites speech prompts shouts of “Say it!” from the crowd. 

“pation! But maybe the rain isn’t really to blame, so I’ll remove the cause…” “But what about the symptom?” Mikey shouts. 

“But not the symptom!” Frank N Furter shouts, before making his dramatic exit, back up in the life he had come from. Frank joins in with the enthusiastic applause. 

 

*** 

 

After being stripped to their under by Riff Raff and Magenta, Brad and Janet are escorted up to Frank’s lab… to see what’s on the slab. Upstairs, Frank introduces his ‘beautiful creature’ Rocky. After dancing to Rocky’s rather depressing song along with the Transylvanians... 

“Oh, woe is me, my life is a misery, and oh can’t you see that I’m at the start of a pretty big downer” 

Frank N Furter is left unimpressed by his groupie, Columbia’s, opinions on the golden short shorts wearing blond. So he asks Brad and Janet what they think of him. 

“Well I don’t like men with too many muscles” Janet simpers. 

“No, just one big one!” a girl seated in front of Frank yells, to general laugh and applause. 

Rocky, the muscle man is then serenaded by Frank, through which the audience shout over. 

“In just seven days…” 

“And six long nights” they call out. 

“I can make you a man!” Frank N Furter smirks. 

The celebrations are then interrupted by Eddie, who drives out of the giant freezer, on his motorcycle. Frank doesn’t need the elbow to the ribs, not the hiss in his ear telling him that that’s Meat Loaf. The dancing picks up again. 

“Hot Pattootie, bless my soul. I really love that Rock ‘n Roll!” 

Eddie is then brutally murdered by a very jealous Frankie, yielding an axe, who then has to comfort Rocky by singing about his muscles. 

Everybody in the audience throws up more dry rice, into the air, as Frank and his creation leave, to go to their ‘bridal suite’. Brad and Janet are then shown to their separate rooms. 

 

*** 

 

“There are those who say life is an illusion” 

“Like your neck!” 

“And that reality is simply a figment of the imagination” 

“What like your fucking neck?” 

Mikey and Gerard grin at the weekly shout outs called throughout the bedroom scenes and Rocky’s escape. The brothers go back to tormenting Frank, who has to hold back his whines as both brothers grope under his skirt at his agonisingly hard cock. 

Mikey smirks as he presses hot wet kisses along Frank’s jawline. Gerard meanwhile, sucks at his boyfriend’s earlobe, nipping lightly in response to Franks moans. 

“Master, Rocky has broken his chains and vanished. Your new play mate is loose somewhere in the castle grounds.” Riff Raff announces over the Tv monitor. 

“Coming!” Frank N Furter responds, before going back to blowing Brad. 

Gerard pulls away from Frank and shouts “So is Brad!” he laughs at the conflicted look of amusement and frustration on Franks face. 

Mikey also draws back as everyone laughs at Gerard’s comment and chuckles appreciatively. Frank is left, panting, squirming in desperate frustrating at being teased like this. 

 

*** 

 

Back in Frank’s lab, Janet finds Rocky hiding in his birthing tank and offers to dress his wounds. Magenta and Columbia watch eagerly from the Tv monitor in their room. 

“Tell us about it Janet!” 

The next song starts up and Frank watches suspiciously as his boyfriend, slowly rises to his feet. Singing along quietly, Gerard slips past Frank, winking at him in response to his questioning look. 

Mikey makes a noise of shocked discontent, when his brother lowers himself down onto his lap. Gerard flashes Mikey a devious little smile, as he straddles his freakishly slim thighs and wraps his arms around the younger boy’s neck. 

“Then if anything grows while you pose…” 

Gerard starts up a slow, dirty, grind. Rubbing his hard cock up against his little brothers, quickly growing erection. Mikey whines and tries to buck Gerard off, a hand flailing out to point haphazardly in Frank’s direction. It doesn’t take long before Mikey is moaning and pushing up his tiny hips to meet his brother’s thrusts, which are driving him crazy. Mikey squeezes at the soft flesh of Gerard thighs, encouraging him to move faster. 

“You need a friendly hand, and I need action” 

Everybody in the cinema hall sings along with Janet. They wolf whistle at the actors on stage who are heavily exaggerating the scene, holding up a sheet of paper which reads ‘Pussy Manual’ and remain oblivious to the display in the back row. 

“T-t-t-touch me I wanna be dirty! Thrill me chill me fulfil me, creature of the night!” 

Frank determinedly averts his eyes from the writhing, panting brothers next to him. The desperate moans and whines which pour filthily from the younger Way brother mouth go straight to his cock. Gerard is scraping his teeth lightly over his little brother’s sensitive neck, causing the younger boy to instinctively claw at his brothers pale thighs leaving little red marks. 

On screen, Columbia and Magenta fool around with a hair dryer, giggling, while Janet and Rocky are rolling about in the birthing tank. The song ends with the reappearance of Brad, Riff Raff and a very angry Frank. 

Panting slightly, Gerard reluctantly ceases the rocking of his hips and leans back from his seat on Mikey’s lap. Shaking his hair out of his eyes, Gerard gives Mikey’s a hard squeeze, drawing a desperate whine from the younger boy. Gerard gives Frank a glowing, almost angelic, smile and puts his finger to his lips before leaning over to snake a hand up Frank’s skirt. 

Frank bites his lip hard, fighting back a moan at the feel of Gerard’s cool fingers on his cock. He breaths in sharply when Gerard removes the cock ring, and then watches intently as Gerard turns back to his brother and kisses him, his hands disappearing under the skirt of Mikey’s dress. 

Mikey shifts uncomfortably in his seat but makes no complaint about the cock ring; he could stop this if he really wanted to. Gerard kisses him on the cheek and whispers an approving ‘good boy’ when Mikey bows his head submissively. 

However, this was not part of the plan! It was supposed to be Frank that they were teasing, Frank’s limits they were testing! 

As Gerard gets up and slips past him, back to his seat, Frank sits straight backed and tense. Frank curls and uncurls his fingers, almost clawing at the material of his skirt as he tries to refrain from touching himself. It takes all of Frank’s will power not to pull his cock out and start jacking off in the back of the cinema hall, he so doesn’t want to be that pervert. 

 

*** 

 

“I’m out of my head. Oh hurry or I may be dead. They mustn’t carry out their evil deeds AAAAAAAAHHH!” 

By this point Frank needs to cum so bad that he is not even watching the film anymore, he is writhing in his seat, and pretty much, close to tears. He considers trying to will down his throbbing erection but gets another idea instead. 

Gerard puts his hand on Franks lap and runs his finger over the hem of the pleated skirt. That does it for Frank, he turns to face his boyfriend and kisses him hard on the side of the mouth. Frank puts a tattooed hand on the older man’s thigh and whispers hotly into his ear. 

“Please sir” 

 

*** 

 

This was all Gerard needed to hear, he stands up and turns to Frank, staring the younger man down before holding out a hand to him. Frank takes Gerard’s hand and allows himself to be pulled to his feet, blushing at the intensity of his gaze. 

Mikey catches Gerard’s eye and nods; blushing scarlet he also gets to his feet and follows the two men out of the cinema hall. Mikey rubs the bulge that stands out against his skirt, watching his brother as he pushes Frank up against the wall. 

Frank kisses Gerard, fighting against his boyfriend’s tight hold, not caring if anyone is watching. He moans and bucks his hips against Gerard warm body, squeezing at the older man’s soft hips. Gerard kisses him back, growling fiercely against Franks pleading lips, and rocking hip his back against the desperate man in his arms. 

“Bathroom. Now.” 

Gerard grabs Franks hand again, and drags him toward the men’s toilets. With a look from his brother, Mikey strides past them to hold open the door, he slaps Franks ass as they two push past him inside. Checking that no one was inside the bathroom or hanging about the corridor Mikey then allows the door to swing shut. Mikey finds Gerard and Frank in the end cubical, making out heavily against the wall. 

Gerard turns to face his little brother; he wraps the younger boy into his arms and kisses him, pushing his tongue into Mikey’s mouth and pulling him clumsily into the cubical. Frank leans back against the side wall, panting, his pupils blown and his boxers pulled down round his knees. He watches the two brothers through heavy eye lids; never would he have thought the sight of the two together would have turned him on so much. 

Mikey allows himself to be pulled into the small toilet cubical, he kisses Gerard’s neck as he reaches round him to lock the door. Gerard then takes charge at arranging them all, to where he wants them; he himself standing against the side wall, Frank pulled back against him and Mikey standing in front of Frank. 

“Mikey get down on your knees and blow Frank.” Gerard smiles sweetly at his little brother who blushes at the attention. 

At Gerard’s command Mikey falls gracelessly to his knees, he reaches under the tartan skirt and wraps his hand around Franks cock. Frank moans and shudders as Mikey gives him a quick couple of strokes, before he leans forward and takes Frank cock into his mouth. 

Gerard, lifts the skirt so he can watch his boyfriends cock as it slides in and out of his little brothers mouth, moaning in appreciation at the sight of Mikey hollowing his cheeks and taking Frank as deep as he can. 

Mikey moans around the hard thick cock in his mouth, enjoying the weight on his tongue and the desperate whimpers that pour from Frank’s mouth. 

Gerard kisses the side of Frank’s neck; he slides one hand up under Franks hoody and t-shirt to pinch at the younger man’s nipples. Gerard keeps his other hand tight on Franks left hip, preventing him from bucking into Mikey’s mouth. 

Frank gasps as Mikey pulls off to lick at the head of his cock, sliding his tongue over the slit. Frank moans out Mikey’s name when he feels the teen, tonguing at the base while he cups his balls gently. 

When Mikey takes Frank back into his mouth he, taps at Gerard’s hand letting him know that it’s okay to let go of Franks hips. 

“You can fuck his mouth, but you can’t cum until I say so.” Gerard says firmly into his boyfriend’s ear. 

Frank moans at Gerard words and immediately starts to thrust his hips into the younger Ways mouth. He grabs a handful of Mikey’s hair, pulling on it turning his head to moan into wet open mouth kisses with Gerard. 

Mikey keeps his hands behind his back and allows for Frank to use his mouth. He relaxes his throat and hums happily when Frank pulls at his hair. 

“F-f-fuck… I need to cum… please Gee, please” Frank begs, bringing his hands up to pull Gerard’s face to his and kissing him desperately. 

Gerard chuckles darkly against Franks pleading lips, shifting his hips so that his own hard cock rubs up against the side of Frank’s thigh. 

“Please what?” 

“S-s-sir! Please sir” Frank groans as Gerard scratches his nails over his stomach, to his groin. 

“You may cum… Now” 

Frank feels his orgasm twisting in his belly and stutters Mikey’s name as he thrusts his hips one last time and cums down the kid’s throat. 

Mikey swallows and then gets to his feet and, grabbing Gerard’s hair, pulls his brother into a filthy kiss, Gerard licking into Mikey’s mouth, moaning obscenely. 

“Mmm… after that display Mikey, you will be allowed to cum tonight.” 

 

*** 

 

Gerard insists that they all go back to watch the end of the movie. This the last thing Mikey wants, he wants, no needs to cum right fucking now. Once back in their seats Mikey tries his luck at getting Gerard to agree to go home. 

Gerard growls at his little brother when he feels his hand groping at his erection. He grabs the younger boys hand and places it forcefully back on the armrest. 

“No.” 

Mikey shies back at Gerard’s tone, but doesn’t give up. He quickly moves his hand back, and before Gerard can do or say anything he undoes the zipper to his big brothers short shorts. 

“No.” Gerard says more forcefully. He moves his brother’s hand back to the armrest again and refocuses his attention onto the screen, where the floor show is taking place. 

Frank sits quite happily watching the end of the show. He almost chokes when he sees Mikey get up from his seat and drop to his knees on the aisle floor, in front of Gerard. 

Gerard flashes Mikey a look of warning which is ignored completely. Mikey undoes the zipper to his hotpants. He has to hold back a moan when he feels his brothers mouth wrap round his freed cock. Gerard thrusts sharply up into Mikey’s Mouth once “Uhh” twice “Uhhh…f-fuck” three times. 

Mikey whines in disappointment when Gerard grabs his hair and forcefully pulls him up off his dick. 

“Home. Now.”


	4. Thrill Me Chill Me Fulfill Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :) so here is the last chapter (finally) this had been fun to write, Rocky Horror is my biggest obsession and has been for about ten years. This was inspired by the fact that this year is the 40th anniversary of stage show and I wanted to do something to celebrate (other than getting my rhps tattoo!) so I hope everyone has enjoyed this and please let me know what you think :) tell me your Rocky stories! have I convinced you to go see the show? was this a waste of time? is there anything missing? how much do you love Rocky? 
> 
> Thank you to everybody who read this, who commented and those who left kudos :)

The heated departure from the theater is temporarily disrupted. During the pool orgy, the shadow cast had thrown blow up dolls into the audience and had encouraged them to throw them about amongst themselves, and back to those on stage. 

 

“Frank N Furter it’s all over. Your mission was a failure, your lifestyles to extreme. I’m your new commander, you now are my prisoner. Prepare the Transit Beam!”

 

Now, nearing the end of the film, the throwing of the dolls had ceased and everybody’s attention refocused on Frank N Furter who had just been killed by Riff Raff. There is a mournful silence as Rocky moans, shaking his fist at Riff. The silence during Rocky’s failed attempt at escape is broken by the scream of a pink haired girl sitting down front. Struck on the back of the head by a blow up doll the girl screams. The drunk who have thrown the doll laughs, and high fives his, equally drunk, friend. 

 

The girl shrieks, before standing up out her seat and rounding on the crowd. Everybody laughs as she demands ‘who the fuck was that?’. She snarls when she is told to sit her arse back down. Smirking, the girl bends over and picks up the doll, a few male audience members wolf whistle her. The girl then straightens up and lobs the doll into the crowd. At that moment there is complete uproar as the girls corset slips down and her tits are put on show for the whole room. 

 

Gerard growls as the crowds clap and jeer at the pink haired flasher; who flips them all off, before taking a bow and sitting back down. He grabs both Frank and Mikey by the hand, and drags them from the theater. He doesn't say a word as he stalks out of the theater, Mikey and Frank, staggering along in his wake. 

“Get in the car, the both of you.” Gerard snarls, letting go of their hands as they reach the car. 

 

*** 

 

Gerard is on edge is in edge as he drives. Muttering darkly to himself as he alternates between glaring at Frank through the rear view mirror, and positively spitting fire at his brother, who is lounging back in the passenger seat, smirking as he listens to the radio. 

Frank sits quietly in the back seat, playing with his feather boa. He is very aware of the tension between the two brothers, so instead focuses his attention on thinking about the events of the night so far. Frank had loved the show and was already thinking about what he would wear for next time. Despite the humiliation he had endured for being a virgin Frank knew it was all in good fun and thought the fans were just a bunch of cheeky pervy bastards up for a laugh, nothing wrong with that. 

 

*** 

 

They are at a set of traffic lights when Mikey gives up on his sly smirks and decides to see how much more he can push Gerard’s buttons. He unclicks his seatbelt and lays back his chair. 

“Mikey! What the fuck are you playing at!?” Gerard turns right round in his seat to yell at his brother, who gives him a sultry look and moans. 

Mikey props his right foot up on the dashboard, and looks at his brother. Biting his lip as he slinks a hand under his dress Mikey squeezes his cock through his lace panties. He moans as he rubs his hand over his straining erection. 

The traffic lights change, and the driver behind them beeps their horn. 

Gerard jumps. His jaw set he snaps his attention back to the road, his own cock painfully hard against his tight leather hot pants. 

“Fuck… Gee….. I-I’m so hard for you baby.” Mikey moans. His hand is now inside his panties, wrapped around his cock. He arches his hips up off his seat, stroking his cock slowly. “Let me take off the cock ring, please sir?” Mikey whines high in his throat. He snakes a hand up his PVC clad chest to pinch at his nipples, moaning softly. 

Frank groans at the sight of Mikey, reflected in the rear view mirror. Mikey is layed back, his legs spread wide and slutty, his one hand in his exposed red panties working over his cock, the other is tucked behind him clutching the headrest. The desperate little moans Mikey is making go straight to Franks cock. 

“Ah ah ah… Gee… Sirrrr… let me blow you, please Sir?” 

“Shut up and let me drive! God, Michael you’re such a whore!” Gerard seethes, his knuckles white from gripping the steering wheel. 

Frank catches Mikey’s eye in the rear view mirror and blushes when the younger boy winks at him. 

 

*** 

 

Unable to take Mikey’s teasing anymore, Gerard pulls the car, screeching into a deserted stretch of grass by the road; he wrenches his keys out of the ignition and then slams his hands down on the steering wheel. Gerard then takes a couple of deep breaths before undoing his seatbelt, and turning to his brother.

Mikey is ready for it when Gerard slaps him, hard across the face. Frank cries out, from the back seat but Mikey just smiles lazily at his brother, remaining impassive and only infuriating Gerard further. 

“You little tease,” Gerard rages. He grabs Mikey’s chin and forces his head round to face him. 

“You going to punish me, Sir?” Mikey drawls. He bites his lip and looks at Gerard through heavy eyelids, his pupils blown. He kneels up in his seat, looming over Gerard, before draping his arms around the older man’s neck. 

Frank watches curiously as the younger Way ghosts his lips, over his big brothers ear. Frank blushes at Mikey’s whispering of filthy suggestions and his soft little purrs, as he gropes at his big brothers cock. 

Gerard groans. He grabs his brother and pulls him by the waist, so that Mikey can crawl onto his lap. 

“Please Sir,” Mikey whines. He presses his face into Gerard’s shoulder so he can bite gently at the pale skin there. 

“Please Sir, what?” Gerard asks under his breath. He lets his head fall back, giving Mikey better access to his neck. “Tell me what you want.” 

“I want to touch you,” Mikey mumbles, between soft wet kisses. 

“No.” 

Mikey pulls back and pouts petulantly at his brother’s rejection. 

Gerard laughs in faint amusement and smacks Mikey’s thigh. 

“What makes you think you have the right to touch my cock after your behavior tonight, huh slut?” 

Mikey’s pout intensifies. He drops his head in shame at his brother’s words. 

“And I don’t think you deserve to cum. You didn't listen to me back in the theater and you never asked permission to touch yourself just there. What kind of example would we be setting Frank if I let you away with this?” 

Mikey twists his hands together, glaring down into his lap he replies, “A bad one, Sir. I’m sorry, Sir.” 

Gerard tuts at the younger boy and shakes his head. He reaches under the skirt of Mikey’s dress and slips his hand into his panties. 

Mikey moans at the unexpected contact and thrusts his hips up into his brother’s tight fist. He leans his head against Gerard’s shoulder making choked off little gasping noises. 

“I did say that I would let you cum tonight, I won’t go back on my word,” Gerard says softly. He jerks Mikey off hard and fast. Pumping the younger boys cock until he’s a writhing gasping mess. Gerard flicks his thumb over the head before sliding his hand down the shaft once more. He takes off the leather cock ring and grins when Mikey then moans, high and desperate. 

Mikey shuddering in pleasure grinds down onto Gerard’s lap. He throws his head back as his cums and then slumps forward onto his brothers chest, panting. 

 

*** 

 

“Frank, take Mikey’s keys and go wait inside.” 

Frank blinks in confusion. He gives his head a shake and holds his hand out for the keys held out to him. The drive back to the Ways had been quiet after Mikey had been done with his antics. He climbs out of the car and heads for the front door, looking curiously back at the two brothers. He is just turning Mikey’s key in the lock when Gerard calls out to him, his window rolled down. 

“Go to my room. Strip and wait on the bed… on second thoughts leave on the skirt, just the skirt, ‘K baby?” 

Gerard smiles sweetly at Frank’s turned back, he sits patiently and waits for his boyfriend to close the door. Gerard then snarls, he undoes his seatbelt and turns to glare at his brother. 

“You can take part, but you don’t get to cum again tonight.” 

“Yes Sir.” 

“Come here,” Gerard signals Mikey over, with his index finger. 

Mikey crawls back over to his brother’s lap. He lets out a low moan when Gerard slips a cold hand into the back of his panties. Mikey pushes down instinctively when he feels one of Gerard’s fingers pressing persistently against his hole. Gerard’s fingers are wet and slick.

‘Trust Gee to have lube hidden in his car,’ Mikey thinks wearily to himself. He mewls at the feeling of Gerard’s fingers slipping inside, opening him up. Mikey fucks himself back on Gerard’s fingers, clawing at Gerard’s hair with both hands. 

Gerard scissors his fingers a few times before slipping in a third. He smirks at his brothers needy whines and crooks his fingers just right. 

Mikey screams as Gerard shoves his fingers in and out, hitting his sweet spot. He lets out a frustrated growl when Gerard then suddenly takes all three fingers out, leaving him empty. Mikey pushes back to watch Gerard as he fumbles in the glove compartment beside them.

Gerard takes a moment to enjoy Mikey’s bitchy stare, before he then places the tip of the butt plug, he had been looking for, to the rim of Mikey’s hole. He teases Mikey a bit by circling his entrance with the tip of the plug, making the younger boy cry out in frustration. 

 

*** 

 

Frank blushes when Mikey and Gerard enter Gerard’s bedroom. They are both holding hands, Mikey a step behind his master, eyes to the floor. Gerard steps forward, he rakes his eyes predatorily over the milky skin of his tattooed boyfriend. 

“Spread your legs.” Gerard instructs, Frank to blushes deeper, biting his lip, as he hastens to comply. 

Gerard moves to stand at the foot of the bed. He turns to his brother, who is standing in the doorway watching quietly, and motions with his head for him to join him. They both look down at Frank, identical smirks plastered to their approving faces.

Frank lays there on his back, wearing nothing but the tartan skirt, his legs open, exposing himself entirely. He looks away from the brothers in embarrassment. He squeaks loudly when he feels another body join him on the bed. 

Mikey crawls up next to Frank on Gerard’s bed. He places a soothing hand on Frank tattooed stomach, cooing softly. Reaching into the bedside drawer Mikey pulls out a bottle of lube and a foil wrapped condom. Squirting a generous amount of lube onto his fingers Mikey then looks to his brother for permission, to which he receives a curt nod. 

Frank moans low and dirty as Mikey fingers him open for his brother’s cock. He bears down into the intrusion, his hands clenched to the metal headboard. Gerard had told him not to touch his cock. 

Gerard strips silently as he watches his brother preps Frank for him. He groans at the sight of the two together and has to grip the base of his cock to keep from cumming too soon. 

“He has had enough. Bring the condom to me and put the whore mouth of yours to good use.” 

Mikey blushes. He pulls his fingers from Frank’s tight hole, laughing quietly at Frank quiet whimper at the loss. Mikey crawls to the end of the bed, making sure to put on a bit of a show for Frank who moans at the sight of Mikey’s red panties peeping out from under the skirt of his dress. 

Frank can’t see properly but the mental image of Mikey using his mouth to roll the condom onto Gerard’s cock is enough to almost send him over the edge. He squeezes his eyes shut until he hears the fair murmur of ‘good boy’. He opens his eyes in time to see Gerard petting Mikey’s hair and Mikey then climbing off the bed. 

Gerard watches that Mikey goes to kneel beside the bed before he himself climbs on. He smirks at Frank’s hot flushed face and crawls up the bed toward him. He kneels between Franks spread legs and reaches down to squeeze at his ass. 

Frank gasps and pushes into Gerard’s touch. He moans desperately and Gerard positions the tip of his cock to his entrance. 

“Beg for it Frankie… tell me how much you want my cock.” 

“Please Gee, I need it! I need your cock in me… please Sir!? I want you to fuck me so badly!” Frank stutters, blushing deeply. 

Gerard grins evily at his boyfriends pleading. He would have let him go on a bit, if it wasn’t for how badly he needed it too by this point. He claps a hand over Franks mouth, and uses the other to hold tightly at Franks hip. Gerard moans loudly as he pushes into Frank hot tight hole, the heat engulfing his cock as he slides inside. 

Mikey keeps his eyes dutifully on the floor as his brother and Frank fuck. He digs his nails into his tights trying to block out the moans and panting of the two men. He tries to will down his growing erection; he knows he is not allowed to cum again tonight. 

Frank pushes back into Gerard harsh thrusts. He wraps his legs around Gerard’s hips, clawing at his back as he moans like some kind of cheap whore. 

Gerard pulls Franks hair, he bites at his neck and holds him down as he fucks him into the mattress. When he cums, he forces a hard bruising kiss to Franks lips, his body shaking with the intensity of his orgasm. He pulls out and calls Mikey up onto the bed. 

Mikey brings Frank off using his hand as Gerard bites and licks at Frank’s nipples. Frank cries out Mikey’s name when he cums, shaking with the intensity of his orgasm. He then sits up and pulls the younger boy into a hot, burning, kiss which they both moan into. 

 

*** 

 

15 years later. 

 

“Ladies and Gentlemen thank you for attending this night’s performance of The Rocky Horror Picture Show!” 

A loud cheer erupts around the room. 

“Now before you all head on your way we would like our Frank N Furter of tonight’s performance to please step up to the stage.” 

“Fuck! That’s my cue guys; Go take your seats this won’t take long!” Frank hisses at Gerard, who bites his neck and strokes his hand over his husbands softening cock. 

Mikey laughs softly and gives kisses the corner of Frank’s mouth. He then pulls his brothers sticky hand from Franks black panties and tucks Franks cock back in for him. 

Frank pushes past the pair of them. Feeling flustered he shoots a glance back at the brothers who are now tangled in each other’s arms kissing, their hips rocking together. Frank rolls his eyes as he edges out from behind the hand painted set scenery for Frank N Furters lab and struts up on to the stage. 

The crowd scream and claps as their favourite Frank steps up to the microphone at the front of the stage. Frank blows them a kiss before turning to drape an arm around the cast manager’s shoulders, his feather boa falling between them. 

Mikey and Gerard hurry back to their seats, not caring about the lipstick smeared across both their faces the obvious sex hair they are both supporting or the cum stains on the fronts of both their corsets. They stumble down the middle aisle, holding hands, winking at anyone who looks their way. 

As Frank and the guy on stage with him chatter back and forth, Mikey and Gerard both fall into their seats. Mikey pulls his wedding ring out from the pocket of his old leather jacket. He doesn’t think of his wife as he watches Frank being presented with a new boa and stilettos on stage. He watches with pride as it is announced that this was Frank’s 500th time playing Frank N Furter over the past twelve years with the cast. 

Gerard cheers for his husband who takes a bow and steps graciously from the stage. Gerard loved watching Frank perform and he felt his chest swell every time he thought back to when he first brought Frank to see Rocky. 

Frank grins at Mikey and Gerard, he walks up to them taking slow seductive strides. Ignoring everyone bar the two men he loved and cared for the most Frank draws level with them. Smirking, he wraps his boa around Gerard’s neck. Frank then swings a stocking clad leg over Gerard’s thighs and lowers himself onto his lap. They kiss, holding tight to one another’s hair. 

“I’m so proud of you Frankie” Gerard gasps between kisses. 

“Thank you Sir,” Frank replies softly, taking hold of one of Mikey’s hands and bringing it to his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I owe an apology to those I told that this would be posted last week! I'm so sorry, that was my intentions but I was lacking motivation to finish writing and I was then too bust to actually get round to posting. Sorry to everybody about that :( 
> 
> And crawling on the planets face... some insects called the human race... lost in time, lost in space... and meaning. 
> 
> what does this film lack 
> 
> meaning!!!


End file.
